


Daddy's Little Girl is Now My Baby

by tryslora



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Infidelity Roleplay, Multi, Roleplay, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Roleplay, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Professor Malfoy gets back to his office after class, Lily Luna Potter is sitting in his office, waiting. She has a problem that only he can take care of (with a little help from Professor Longbottom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl is Now My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Daddy's Little Girl: a series by tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590486) by [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me). 



> This was written for the "ageplay" square on my 2012 kink_bingo card. While there is underage roleplay, everyone in the story well past the age of consent.
> 
> As always, JK Rowling owns the characters and world of Harry Potter. I just like to play with them.

Lily Luna Potter is waiting in his office when Draco walks in.

She sits, quite properly, in one of the two guest chairs. She has left her robes behind but still wears the rest of her uniform: a white blouse buttoned all the way up and tucked into her dark skirt, and a Slytherin tie at her throat. Her legs are crossed at the ankles and her toes are bare, shoes abandoned under the chair. Hands are folded on her lap demurely, and she glances up at him when he walks in.

“May I help you, Miss Potter?” He lays his books upon his desk and settles his favorite quill in the inkwell. “Are you having some difficulty in class? Or have you perhaps sought me out as Head of Slytherin instead?”

She watches him as he moves, her green eyes bright and wide, rimmed with impossibly long lashes. She is the sort of girl who sits in the front row of class, seeming innocent when he knows that mischief lurks behind that gaze. He knows all the stories about Lily Luna Potter, all the tricks she has played on her housemates. Her hair is pulled back into two bouncing, curly ponytails that move as she lets her head turn.

When she wrinkles her nose, the freckles bunch into a thin line across her nose, then fan out in a spray of spattered colour across her cheeks. “It’s Abigail,” she says.

“Abigail,” Draco repeats. “And what, exactly, is wrong with Miss Rosier?”

“Nothing,” Lily says. “Exactly.” She stands as he moves behind his desk. She waits until he pauses, then hitches herself up to sit on the edge, feet swinging. She is a petite girl, with the strong slender bones of her mother, and the smaller height of her father. “You see, we have a bet.”

Her gaze is guileless, but Draco knows better. Something is brewing there. “Gambling is against house rules,” he reminds her as he shrugs out of his robes. He sends them off with a wave of his wand to hang themselves neatly on a hook behind the door. “You might wish to take that into consideration before you tell me more.”

She catches her lower lip in her teeth, and his gaze locks there. Her lip is full and her teeth worry at it, plumping it before her tongue darts out to wet it. She looks at him from under her lashes. “She doesn’t believe me,” Lily murmurs. “She doesn’t believe me that you let me suck you in your office.” She swings her legs around so that she sits right in front of him, her hands falling to his waist. Deft, small fingers open his fly and her hand is small enough to slip inside.

He can’t help but groan as she brushes against his rapidly swelling cock. She looks up at him, licking her lips again and he imagines his prick between those lips, forcing her mouth wide open.

Draco struggles for composure. Her fingers are light, just barely stroking him, and still he’s getting hard. “Miss Potter,” he says.

“Lock the door,” she replied, and there are implights in her eyes. She slips from the desk to go down on her knees, tugging his cock free. She wraps her small hand around it, stroking from root to tip as her tongue darts out to taste the tip of it. “Or not,” she murmurs as she swallows him down.

Her mouth is small, her lips full as they surround him. Her ponytails bob as she pushes forward and pulls back, and he reaches down to grip them, holding on tight. She whimpers as he presses in deeper. He is hard, and she is willing, wet, and oh so warm. Her hands slide up grip his bum, squeezing, and he is close all too quickly. He looks down and sees the flush infusing her pale skin with rosy warmth, the bruised look to her lips. He could fuck her pretty little mouth all day until he fills it with his fluids.

But that isn’t what he wants from her this time.

“Miss Potter.” His whisper is harsh, and she doesn’t stop. Instead she tugs his trousers down, leaving him bare arsed with his shirt still on, his tie tight around his throat. Instead she opens her throat, moving slowly until he presses even further in and he feels her choke slightly on his length. Then she swallows, and he feels her throat contract around him. He nearly loses it then and it takes everything he has to pull back.

She is gasping, mouth open as she looks at him. Tears puddle in the corners of her eyes. “I thought you liked—” Her voice trails off.

He can’t stand tears. Draco tugs her to her feet, pushing her skirt up, hand diving beneath to let his fingers glide over her soaked panties. “I do,” he says. “But I have something else in mind.”

Her eyes widen. “You don’t mean—” She looks uncertain, and for a brief moment Draco is reminded of Potter so long ago, fear in those green eyes before it is replaced by resolve. Lily Luna Potter smiles and it is sharp, knowing. “You want to fuck me,” she whispers.

She leans back against the desk and slowly loosens her tie. She unbuttons her blouse, one button at a time until he can see that she doesn’t wear a bra underneath. Her small breasts are almost half nipple, with thick areolae and stiff tips. He wants to touch them, suck them. She is half seductress and half uncertain as she shrugs the blouse away, then cradles her own breasts. It is obvious she has played with them often, teasing herself, her thumbs knowing just where to flick to make herself moan. “Do you want to touch them?” she asks, offering herself to him.

“I’m going to suck them,” he murmurs. He lifts her to sit on the edge of his desk. It puts her at just the right height as he steps in close, fitting his prick between her legs, letting it rub against the soft, soaked cotton. “Has anyone ever sucked your breasts before?”

She shakes her head and he loves that flicker of fear that slides through her eyes as he pinches her nipple sharply. He catches it in his mouth then, suckling deep until she cries out. Her hands clasp his head, holding him closer to her, and he obliges by teasing her whole breast with his tongue. She is so small that he can fit the entire breast in his mouth, teasing her and tasting her until the nipple stands stiff and tall. Then he moves to her other breast until she is quivering and moaning, her hips moving against his stiff prick.

He keeps teasing her with his tongue as he lets one hand drop between her legs again. A finger slides under the edge of her panties, between slick lips, and she cries out. She can’t decide whether to pull back or press close, hips moving one way and then the other, so he helps her with his other hand on her bum, holding her still and close. “Miss Potter,” he murmurs. “Relax. Trust me.”

“I do,” she whispers. “Professor Malfoy, I do.”

He finds her clit then, hidden beneath the fabric, and she cries out again, whimpering as he rolls it under the pad of his finger. She is writhing beneath his touch. 

“What is—oh Merlin, oh Professor, stop, no, don’t stop, ohhhh.” She is babbling, body arched, pressing against him. He can feel how close she is, and he lets one finger slide into her tight channel as he plays with her clit. She clenches around him at the invasion, then tenses and breaks into wave after wave of pleasure.

She goes limp, and he gathers her to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “And how was that, Miss Potter?” He still has one finger buried inside of her, slowly stroking her.

“Brilliant,” she sighs. “I’d like it if we did that again sometime, Professor.”

“We can,” he assures her. “But first, there’s something else I’d like to do for you.”

He sees the fear slip in again. “Would you like to come on my tits?” she offers, arching her back.

He smiles. “No. I want to fuck you.” A second finger joins the first, and she moans as he stretches her. He keeps stroking, wanting her to be ready for him. She is tight and it is going to feel amazing. “You will give me anything, won’t you Lily Luna Potter?” he murmurs.

She is wanton, leaning back on her hands, tiny breasts heaving with every breath. Her skirt is rucked up around her hips and her panties are soaked, his fingers sliding past the fabric to stroke into her. She is spread out on his desk, and the room is filled with the scent of her musk. She looks at him, and smiles. “I want an O for the year,” she says.

Draco smirks. “Of course you do, my dear. And you are my most perfect student in all things, so the O is yours.” He grips her panties and tears them off, leaving her spread for his gaze. Her red curls are sparse over the pouting wet lips of her fanny. “Oh my beautiful girl. This is going to feel so good for both of us,” he assures her.

“I trust you,” she says.

And she is so beautiful as she says it, that trust shining in her eyes. It is a straight shot of hunger to his cock.

“Get up,” he instructs. “It will be easier if you’re on top the first time, so you can control how quickly I am inside of you.”

When she moves, he lies down on the desk, his legs hanging over the edge, and he motions for her to straddle him. When she does, he helps lift his cock, letting it slide through her soft lips, groaning at the feel of her.

“It’s so big,” she murmurs.

“You can do it,” he assures her. “I promise it will fit, and it will feel so perfect. You’ll want to come back and do it again.”

She grins then. “Like sucking your prick?” She lifts her hips and he angles himself so he just barely presses at her entrance. Her eyes go wide as she starts to bear down, and she sucks in a sharp breath. “It hurts,” she whimpers.

“Just for a little while,” Draco lies.

It is torture as she works her way down in tiny increments, whimpering softly. Her hands press against his chest, and he distracts her by his thumbs over her nipples. When she gasps, she takes him in further, then cries out at the size. Tears leak out the corners of her eyes.

“I’d thought your daddy’s little girl would be braver,” Draco murmurs. “Your daddy wasn’t afraid of anything, was he? Are you as brave as him?”

She moans. “I can’t.” She is perched over him, thighs straining with the effort of staying above him, and he can see where his prick disappears into her fanny. He lets his fingers drift through her curls, seeking out her swollen clit. He rubs it once and she sinks down over him a little more.

“That’s my girl,” he whispers. “One more time, then you’ll be fucking me, and I’ll make your whole world explode.” He teases her clit again until she can’t help it, impaling herself on him with a gasp.

She is impossibly tight, squeezing him, and he has to stop to catch his breath. She is so still that he catches her face and kisses her gently. “You are perfect,” he says. “It’s no different than my fingers. Better, perhaps.”

He moves slowly, and after a moment she moves as well. Soft cries and moans as he teases her, struggling to stay under control until she can come again. She gains speed, rocking against him, pressing, taking him deep as she tries to find her own way over the crest. Draco is lost in the feel of her, the sound of her, the scent of her arousal.

The door to his office slams open.

Lily cries out, burying her face in his chest as if that will somehow disguise her despite her red hair and pale skin.

“This is what you do during office hours?” The door closes, and Draco hears the sound of the locking spell he neglected earlier. Footsteps, then Neville stands there, staring down at him. Lily refuses to look up, and Draco strokes her back, feeling her quivering beneath his touch. “This is how you help your students.” Neville’s expression is inscrutable. “I thought I could trust you.”

“Lily,” Draco murmurs.

Slowly she twists her head, peering sideways at Neville. “Hullo, Professor Longbottom,” she says quietly. “I promise I’m here of my own accord. And I’m sorry I’m fucking your boyfriend. Maybe you’d like to fuck me too?”

Draco smirks. Neville is perfect to look at, long hours in Herbology classroom and greenhouses having left him with broad shoulders and strong muscles and evenly tanned skin. Merlin knew Draco liked to be fucked by him; he couldn’t blame Lily Luna for wanting it as well.

Neville hesitates. Lily wiggles, and Draco can’t help but thrust up. “Join in,” he says. “I’ll apologize properly later.” And he knows Neville will expect it: a blow job, a rim job, whatever Neville wants, Draco will provide.

Neville strips slowly, and Draco fucks equally slowly, hips moving in a gentle roll while Neville lays his clothes to the side. He moves to stand behind Lily, his hands seemingly huge against her small hips. He could choose her ass, Draco knows, but Neville fucks Draco in the ass all the time. So he is unsurprised when he feels Neville’s thick cock nudging at her fanny, slowly opening it wider as he fits into the same space Draco already occupies.

Lily quivers as she is stretched wide, breath shuddering in her chest as she holds oh so still and tries to accommodate him. By the time Neville is inside of her, she is pinned between the two of them, nowhere for her to go. Neville draws out, then pushes in again and she shudders. It is as if he fucks them both, their cocks sliding together inside of her slick warmth. She is shaking with every thrust, and Draco can tell that she is close, her whole body shivering.

She screams when she comes, clamping down tight. Neville thrusts even harder then, fucking them both without mercy until the world goes red and Draco spasms, filling her. He feels as Neville also comes; they can’t help but slip out after, she is so full of slick fluid.

She is limp against his chest, breathing now soft and slow as he strokes her.

She starts to giggle a few minutes later.

“Lily,” Neville says from where he is gathering up his clothes. He is already cleaned up and ready to dress; Draco knows he has a class soon.

“I can’t help it.” Another spate of giggles ripples through her. “Were you rubbing yourself off before you came in? Listening to us through the wall? You were so bloody hard before you even got naked.”

“You didn’t exactly give me much time,” Neville replies mildly. “I got your owl and came straight over, but I’ve another class to get to. And I rather thought that if I wasn’t ready, the two of you might finish without me.”

“It was close,” Draco admits. “Our Lily gives a brilliant blow job. Came close to finishing up right there.”

“Neville wouldn’t have minded walking in to find me with your jism all over my mouth and chest.” Lily snuggles close to Draco. “You don’t have to go back to class straight away, do you? I’ve still half an hour on my lunch before anyone will miss me. We’ve a client coming in about the Bergstrom trial this afternoon.”

“You might want to get changed,” Draco points out.

“Pfft.” Lily waves away the idea. “My robes are tucked into your closet. All I need is to fix my hair and I’ll be good to go.”

If freshly fucked swollen lips and flushed skin are the proper attire in the world of the law, perhaps Draco is in the wrong profession. Although he has to admit that the day that Lily Luna came back to visit him after she finished Hogwarts and walked in on him and Neville shagging in his office might have been one of the luckiest of their lives.

“Can’t imagine life without our Lily,” Neville says, leaning in to palm the nape of her neck and drag her close for a kiss. “I’ll see you at home tonight, baby girl.”

“I might be late,” she says. She stands to clean herself up as Neville leaves, and Draco reclines to watch her. She picks up the scraps of her panties and sighs. “Do you know how many times I end up going back to work with no panties, Draco? Do you think that someday you might try not to ruin a pair?”

He gathers her in his arms and kisses the top of her head. “Perhaps I enjoy thinking of you in the conference room, your legs pressed together while you try to keep my juices locked inside of you because you are freshly fucked and not wearing panties.”

She laughs and pushes at him. “Pervert.”

“You love it.”

She stops and turns to face him, green eyes shining as she smiles. “I do. I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

He kisses her then, slow and soft, all urgency gone. “I love you too, Lily Luna Potter. You’re my best baby girl.”

“And I always will be.” She has to stand on tiptoes to brush her lips against his cheek. By the time she walks out of his office, she is dressed properly as a solicitor. He hears her round the corner and pause to say hello to Headmistress McGonagall on her way by, and hears McGonagall’s equally fond greeting in return.

Lily Luna Potter is a familiar face around Hogwarts, adored by the staff and always welcomed when she visits. But she is loved best by her favorite professors. Draco grins as he cleanses his office and casts spells to freshen the air, and he wonders just what plan she’ll cook up next. She is the light of their lives; he wouldn’t give her up for the world.


End file.
